


Everything Has Changed

by secretaerise



Series: 100 Ways Weishin [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: #8 - "But friends don't know the way you taste."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: 100 Ways Weishin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181012
Kudos: 15





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for #100WaysWeishin @100WaysFor - June

_Teman, katanya._

Jinhyuk mendengus geli sambil memainkan gelas berisi es yang tengah dipegangnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu orang yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan semangat di lantai dansa. Pria mungil yang diperhatikannya itu menari sambil tertawa-tawa dengan temannya yang juga sama-sama mungil. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi _Wooseok_ terlihat lebih enerjik dari biasanya malam ini.

Malangnya, Jinhyuk hanya bisa memperhatikan itu semua dari kejauhan. Dia hanya bisa mengawasi dan baru mengambil tindakan seandainya teman mungilnya itu kelelahan dan minta diantar pulang. Tapi selain dari itu, Jinhyuk tidak yakin dirinya _berhak_.

Entah batasan sampai mana yang boleh ia langgar selama status _teman_ itu masih disandang dirinya. Yang jelas, melarang siapa pun mendekati pria mungil itu sepertinya termasuk batasan yang _tidak boleh_ ia lewati.

Karena segeram apa pun Jinhyuk saat melihatnya, ia tahu, _tidak berhak_ bagi dirinya untuk melarang Wooseok berteman dengan siapa pun.

Seperti tadi, saat mereka berdua baru sampai di _club_ baru milik Seungyoun ini, belum 10 menit mereka duduk dan berbincang dengan sang pemilik, sudah ada pria yang mengaku sebagai teman Seungyoun itu mengajak Wooseok berkenalan. Wooseok, yang jiwa sosialnya memang sangat tinggi (Jinhyuk memikirkan ini sambil memutar kedua bola matanya), tentu mengiakan saja dengan senang hati. Jinhyuk langsung berasa dilupakan dan ia hanya bisa menatap pemandangan keduanya mengobrol dengan senyum pahit.

Seungyoun hanya meringis dan menepuk bahu Jinhyuk pelan. Kalau kata Seungyoun, itu semua karena Wooseok tidak _obvious_ dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Termasuk perasaan Jinhyuk yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama.

Padahal, Jinhyuk sendiri merasa perlakuannya selama ini ke pria yang lebih muda itu _sudah sangat menjelaskan perasaannya_. Tidak perlu disebutkan satu per satu, karena Seungyoun saat pertama kali mendengarnya saja, langsung mengatainya _bucin_.

_(Jinhyuk ingin membalas kalau Seungyoun sebenarnya sama saja. Tapi tidak tega, saat melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang diberikan temannya itu pada Sejin, kekasihnya.)_

Namun, jika ada hal yang bisa sedikit meninggikan status _teman_ itu, mungkin kenyataan bahwa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sudah berteman sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum Jinhyuk dan Wooseok lahir ke dunia, kedua ibu mereka sudah berjanji akan mengenalkan kedua buah hati mereka dan membuatnya tak terpisahkan.

Sepertinya benar ucapan ibu itu adalah doa, karena sejak saat itu, buktinya Wooseok dan Jinhyuk memang tak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama sejak TK, SD, SMP dan SMA. Barulah saat kuliah, mereka berdua mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, walaupun kampusnya tetap sama. Jinhyuk pikir, setelah sekarang pun kantor mereka berbeda, frekuensi bertemu dengan Wooseok akan semakin berkurang dan ia pun bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sukanya pada pria itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Jinhyuk merasa doa ibu mereka terlampau kuat, sampai takdir saja membuat mereka terus bertemu apa pun yang terjadi.

Lucu, karena teman-teman mereka pun saling mengenal, sehingga Wooseok dan Jinhyuk mau tidak mau sering janjian untuk acara yang sama. Seperti bagaimana Seungyoun, teman mereka berdua saat SMA, ternyata kekasihnya bekerja di kantor dan divisi yang sama dengan Wooseok. Atau bagaimana saat Seungwoo, senior Jinhyuk di kantornya, pun mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kekasih bernama Choi Byungchan. Nama yang tidak asing bagi Jinhyuk, karena nyatanya itu adalah nama salah satu teman dekat Wooseok saat kuliah.

Jadi bukan pemandangan yang asing ketika pada akhirnya mereka semua saling mengenal dan _nongkrong_ bareng.

Sialnya, di lingkaran pertemanan itu, hanya Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang masih saja setia dengan status _pertemanan_ mereka. Seungwoo bahkan menertawainya keras-keras saat mengetahui fakta yang menyedihkan tersebut. Karena sekali lihat pun, orang-orang tentu akan mengira mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sudah resmi.

Jinhyuk lagi-lagi hanya mampu mendengus jika memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia menghabiskan es batu yang perlahan-lahan mulai mencair di dalam gelasnya. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Wooseok yang kini sedang memeluk Byungchan dengan erat. Sepertinya Byungchan dan Seungwoo baru saja datang.

“Woy,” Jinhyuk merasakan tepukan keras di pundaknya. Benar saja, yang baru saja menepuknya adalah Seungwoo. Jinhyuk pun hanya mengangguk malas sebagai balasan sapaan untuk seniornya itu.

“Lemes amat lo,” ujar pria yang lebih tua itu sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Jinhyuk setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada bartender yang bertugas.

“Biasa aja,” ucap Jinhyuk singkat sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

“Nggak mau nambah? Mumpung gratis,” kata Seungwoo sambil memperhatikan wajah Jinhyuk yang terlihat lesu.

Jinhyuk menggeleng pelan, “Gue nyetir ke sini,” sekarang gantian Jinhyuk yang memperhatikan seniornya itu yang sudah asyik dengan minumannya, “Lo nggak nyetir, Bang?”

“Ada Byungchan tuh, katanya dia mau sober hari ini,” jawab Seungwoo yang kini ikut memutar kursinya untuk memperhatikan lantai dansa.

Jinhyuk hanya ber-ooh pelan. Lalu keduanya diam dan hanya memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka dengan pikiran masing-masing.

“Hari ini udah berapa orang?” tanya Seungwoo memecah keheningan.

“Hm?” Jinhyuk yang belum terlalu fokus, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

“Udah berapa orang hari ini yang ngajak Wooseok kenalan?” Seungwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan penekanan di kata _kenalan_.

“Kenapa nanyanya ke gue sih…” Jinhyuk menjawab sambil menghela napas. Tapi sedikitnya ia paham kenapa seniornya bertanya hal seperti itu.

“Kebiasaan lo kan, Hyuk. Kalau kita lagi nongkrong, terus tiba-tiba ada yang ngajak Wooseok kenalan, pasti lo langsung bad mood. Kayak minggu kemaren tuh. Padahal cuma ada yang nyelipin nomor buat dia, tapi mood lo langsung jelek seharian.”

Jinhyuk hanya diam.

“Sebenernya lo tuh nunggu apa sih?” tanya Seungwoo lagi saat dilihatnya Jinhyuk hanya diam saja, “Lo mau nunggu sampai akhirnya Wooseok ngeladenin salah satu dari mereka? Lo mau nunggu sampai akhirnya beneran nyesel karena selama ini udah diem aja? Lo mau nunggu sampai kapan, Hyuk?”

Kali ini, ada helaan napas yang terdengar keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk.

“Klasik banget nggak sih, kalau alasan gue karena takut nanti pertemanan kita nggak bisa sama lagi?” tanya Jinhyuk pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh yang lebih tua.

“Klasik sih, Hyuk. Banget. Tapi penyelesaiannya juga sama-sama klasik. Lo harus coba dulu ngomong baru tau nantinya gimana. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang nyesel di akhir tuh karena mereka nggak berani buat ngomong duluan, Hyuk,” jelas Seungwoo panjang lebar sambil ikut menghela napas.

“Lagian…” Seungwoo melanjutkan, “Pertemanan lo sama Wooseok kan udah lama banget. Nggak mungkinlah ikatan kalian sedangkal itu sampai bisa langsung terputus begitu aja.”

Jinhyuk diam, lalu terkekeh pelan, “Geli banget kata-kata lo, Bang.”

Seungwoo menyenggol Jinhyuk dengan kesal, “Yee…dikasih tau juga! Gue capek liat kalian berdua main tarik ulur gitu! Dan gue yakin, Byungchan, Seungyoun sama Sejin juga capek liat kalian. Bikin frustasi!” ujar Seungwoo sambil meminum isi gelasnya sampai setengahnya.

“Kalian tuh udah dewasa. Pasti bisa nyelesein urusan beginian baik-baik,” ucap Seungwoo dengan nada seolah-olah mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

Jinhyuk bukanlah orang yang pendiam. Namun jika sudah memikirkan Wooseok dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di antara mereka, dirinya akan diam seribu bahasa. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu terus berputar dalam otaknya, seperti kunci terbang dalam film Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah yang sangat disukai oleh teman mungilnya itu. Dan dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, ia harus bertaruh agar dapat memilih yang benar. Persis seperti Harry saat dirinya harus memilih kunci yang benar.

Lagi pula benar apa kata Seungwoo, ia tidak mungkin menunggu sampai akhirnya menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

* * *

“Jinhyuuuuuk…”

Mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu, Jinhyuk hanya mampu menghela napas sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada yang lebih muda.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari pesta pembukaan _club_ baru milik Seungyoun, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 tengah malam. Jinhyuk sempat bertanya pada Wooseok, apa dirinya mau diantar pulang saja ke kediamannya, tapi Wooseok menggeleng dan mengatakan ingin ikut pulang ke apartemen Jinhyuk.

Jadi di sinilah Jinhyuk sekarang, mencoba mengambil kartu masuk apartemennya, sambil menyeimbangkan tubuh Wooseok yang setengah sadar akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Setelah berhasil masuk, dengan sedikit susah payah, Jinhyuk berusaha melepaskan sepatu mereka berdua dan langsung setengah menyeret Wooseok menuju sofa ruang tamunya. Setelah Wooseok ia baringkan, pria jangkung itu segera menyalakan lampu dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Saat kembali, dilihatnya Wooseok sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dan kini sedang duduk sambil menatap entah apa dengan pandangan kosong.

“Seok, ini minum dulu,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diterima Wooseok dan diminum pria itu banyak-banyak.

“Pelan-pelan, Seok,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil mengelus punggung pria itu dengan lembut.

Setelah air itu dihabiskan, Jinhyuk langsung mengambil gelasnya dan diletakkan di atas meja, “Kamu mau ganti baju? Aku ambilin ya, habis itu langsung tidur aja di ka-“

Perkataan Jinhyuk langsung terhenti saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipeluk olah pria yang lebih kecil itu. Wooseok memeluk Jinhyuk dengan erat, bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria tersebut.

Jinhyuk menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Jelas ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan. Segala bentuk afeksi dalam bentuk _skinship_ (yang tentu saja masih dalam batas wajar antar teman) bukanlah hal yang canggung untuk mereka lakukan. Namun tetap saja, jantung Jinhyuk akan berdebar dengan tempo yang lebih cepat setiap menerima afeksi dari pria yang kini masih memeluknya dengan erat tersebut.

“Wooseok…ayo ganti baju dulu, baru habis itu tidur,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil setengah mendorong tubuh Wooseok agar dapat dibangunkan. Namun Wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tetap bergeming pada posisinya.

Jinhyuk menghela napas dan kembali mengelus punggung pria mungil itu dengan lembut, “Kenapa? Kepala kamu sakit?”

“Jinhyuk…” bukannya menjawab, tapi Wooseok malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dan memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya itu.

“Hmm?”

“Kamu benci sama aku…?” tanya Wooseok pelan. Pertanyaan itu jelas tidak disangka-sangka akan keluar dari mulut Wooseok, sehingga Jinhyuk pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung.

“Mana mungkin aku benci sama kamu…?” jawab Jinhyuk yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan karena tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

“Terus kenapa kamu nggak mau cium aku?”

_Hening._

“S-seok, kamu ngomong ap-“

“Kamu nggak pernah marah kalau ada yang ngajak aku kenalan. Kamu nggak pernah marah kalau aku iseng pergi ke kencan buta. Kamu nggak pernah marah kalau ada orang lain yang suka sama aku.”

Jinhyuk diam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan ia juga tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba Wooseok berkata seperti itu.

_Kecuali…_

Namun Jinhyuk langsung menepiskan pikiran itu dan memegang pundak Wooseok pelan, “Seok, kamu lagi mabuk. Kamu nggak tau apa yang barusan kamu bilang.”

Dengan gerakan cepat, Wooseok langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan pandangan sedikit terluka.

“Aku emang lagi mabuk, tapi aku sadar sama apa yang barusan aku omongin, Jinhyuk,” ucap Wooseok sambil meremas pelan ujung kemeja Jinhyuk dengan kesal.

“Tapi barusan kamu…”

“Jinhyuk! Kamu tuh ngerti nggak sih? Aku nggak mau kita cuma temenan!”

Jinhyuk terkesiap. Bukan karena Wooseok baru saja setengah berteriak padanya, tapi makna dari perkataan pria itu rasanya seperti membangkitkan semua harapannya.

Jinhyuk sedikit menunduk dan mencari-cari mata pria itu yang kini tengah menghindarinya. Jinhyuk kemudian menyentuh dagu Wooseok dengan lembut dan membawa pandangan pria itu agar mereka bisa bertatapan tepat di manik mata.

“Wooseok…kamu serius? Kamu beneran sadar barusan ngomong apa?”

Bahkan di bawah pengaruh alkohol pun, Wooseok sempat berpikir siapa sebenarnya di antara mereka yang mabuk. Kenapa temannya yang terkenal cerdas itu tiba-tiba seperti tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Berapa kali Wooseok harus menegaskan sampai Jinhyuk mengerti?

_Mungkin Jinhyuk tidak akan paham kalau hanya melalui perkataan._

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Wooseok sebelum pria itu maju dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Bisa dirasakannya pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sempat tersentak, tapi Wooseok langsung melepaskan diri. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ragu atas perbuatannya sendiri.

“Aku…mau ganti baju aja deh,” Wooseok berkata sambil bersiap-siap untuk bangun. Ia tahu, pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang karena menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya ia mencium Jinhyuk begitu saja…padahal belum tentu temannya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, bukan?

Namun belum sempat Wooseok melangkah, dirinya sudah ditarik untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

Tahu-tahu, bibirnya sudah kembali dipertemukan oleh yang lebih tua. Dan kali ini, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di antara mereka.

Ciuman itu tidak bisa dikatakan lembut. Karena Jinhyuk tidak mau menahan dirinya lagi. Tidak di saat ia akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan lembutnya bibir Wooseok setelah bertahun-tahun menahan diri. Jinhyuk memang belum berkata apa-apa, tapi ia berharap, Wooseok bisa merasakan apa yang selama ini sudah ia pendam melalui ciuman mereka.

Tubuh Wooseok sedikit terdorong akibat intensitas ciuman yang diberikan Jinhyuk, sampai punggungnya menempel dengan sandaran sofa. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang Jinhyuk untuk menariknya lebih dekat, sampai tidak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Sedangkan tangan Jinhyuk tengah menahan rahang Wooseok dengan lembut, walaupun ciuman yang diberikan pria itu justru kebalikannya.

Jinhyuk terus melumat bibir Wooseok dengan gerakannya yang terlampau lihai. Bahkan Wooseok sempat kewalahan saat bibir bawahnya dijilat, sehingga refleks ia membuka mulutnya dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Jinhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sekarang Wooseok paham bagaimana orang-orang sering mendeskripsikan ciuman dengan orang yang disukai seperti membuat sekujur tubuh terasa panas, hingga seolah-olah akan meleleh. Atau bagaimana kaki kita terasa berubah seperti _jelly_ sampai tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuh sendiri.

Karena Wooseok kini merasakan itu semua saat berciuman dengan Jinhyuk, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya sendiri berubah. Yang jelas, tanda-tandanya mulai terlihat saat mereka masuk SMA dan Jinhyuk sering dikerubungi oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Tidak heran memang, karena pria itu tampan, tinggi, jago olahraga, juga pintar dalam pelajaran. Wooseok kesal saat melihat Jinhyuk menerima perhatian dalam segala rupa dari ‘penggemar-penggemarnya’ itu.

Dan rasanya Wooseok semakin kesal, saat mengetahui bahwa segala upaya untuk membuat Jinhyuk cemburu, sepertinya tidak berhasil karena pria itu kebanyakan hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

Jadi siapa yang menyangka, kalau sekarang dirinya malah sedang melakukan perbuatan paling intim dari batas wajar pertemanan mereka.

Wooseok sempat mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang pria itu dan melenguh tidak terima saat bibirnya dilepas sepersekian detik, untuk kembali dipagut dengan intens. Namun temponya sedikit berkurang dibandingkan ciuman awal mereka. Seolah-olah Jinhyuk ingin mengatakan pada dirinya, bahwa mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu di dunia untuk saling memberikan afeksi tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi.

Jinhyuk sendiri rasanya tidak ingin berhenti menciumi pria mungil yang ada di dekapannya. Ciuman mereka terasa seperti alkohol, karena itulah yang paling banyak dikonsumsi Wooseok malam kemarin. Dan seperti alkohol juga, mencium Wooseok efeknya sungguh memabukkan. Bahkan untuk sekadar berhenti dan mengambil napas pun ia sungguh tidak rela. Rasanya Jinhyuk ingin terus menciumi bibir mungil itu sampai sang empunya mulai kehabisan napas dan Jinhyuk terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Wooseok yang kini terlihat basah dan sedikit bengkak.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Jinhyuk menempelkan keningnya ke dahi pria yang masih terengah-engah itu. Perasaannya membuncah saat merasakan napas hangat Wooseok terasa membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, kata-kata saja sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia dan selega ini.

Barulah setelah mereka berdua mulai bisa mengatur napas, keduanya membuka mata dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Tangan Jinhyuk mulai mengelus pipi Wooseok yang terlihat merona itu dengan lembut.

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun Wooseok hanya bisa mengerjap pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya, karena mendengar suara Jinhyuk yang berubah sedikit lebih parau dari biasanya itu memberikan efek geli dalam perutnya.

“Selama ini kita…kayak buang-buang waktu nggak sih?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil terkekeh pelan dan menatap pria mungil di hadapannya yang matanya masih sedikit sayu.

“Habis ini…apa kita masih bisa disebut sebagai temen?” tanya Jinhyuk pelan karena Wooseok masih juga belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba ia takut sudah salah membaca sinyal yang diberikan temannya itu.

Namun, keraguannya langsung sirna saat bibirnya tiba-tiba dikecup pelan oleh Wooseok.

**“But friends don’t know the way you taste.”**

Jinhyuk langsung tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Wooseok.

“Kalau gitu…sekarang kita udah bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar temen?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi memastikan.

Wooseok hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan pria itu, “Tadi masih kurang apa ya, aku udah sampai setengah teriak ke kamu segala…”

Jinhyuk tertawa dan gantian memeluk _kekasihnya_ itu dengan erat, “Kata-kata nggak mempan buat aku, Seok,” ucap pria itu sambil menghidu aroma Wooseok tepat di bagian leher, “Dibuktiin pake tindakan, baru mempan…”

Wooseok pun ikut tertawa kecil sambil menikmati dekapan hangat dari _prianya_ itu.

“Hmm, berarti sekarang aku nggak perlu nahan diri lagi, kan?” Jinhyuk bertanya sambil menghujani leher Wooseok dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, “Aku udah boleh marah kalau ada yang ngajak kenalan atau deketin kamu. Aku udah boleh marah kalau misalnya kamu iseng mau ikut ke kencan buta. Dan aku boleh marah kalau ada yang berani nyakitin kamu.”

Wooseok tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Jinhyuk. Rasanya hatinya ingin meledak saking bahagianya karena tahu akhirnya perasaannya berbalas. Dan seperti kata Jinhyuk tadi, mulai sekarang mereka tidak perlu menahan diri lagi.

“Dan aku boleh nyium kamu kapan pun aku mau…”

Maka siapa yang bisa menolak, saat Jinhyuk kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan Wooseok ciuman yang rasa-rasanya mampu membuatnya lupa akan namanya sendiri.


End file.
